Moon Recital
by GraceTuan
Summary: Hanya bulan bisu yang menjadi saksi cinta tak terbalas malam itu. Tanah yang ditapaki menjadi dataran putih saat kristal-kristal salju menyentuhnya. Dedaunan layu bergemerisik pelan, berusaha tak mengganggu sosok yang tengah memeluk lututnya itu.


**MOON RECITAL**

 **Author : GraceTuan**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main cast : Park Jimin and Min Yoongi**

 **Pairing : MinYoon/ MinGa**

 **Genre :**

 **Disclaimer : The cast is owned by God, entertainment and themselves, but the storylines are mine**

 **Warning : AU, Typo(s) everywhere, little bit of dirty talk, ejaan kurang sempurna.**

 **Hanya bulan bisu yang menjadi saksi cinta tak terbalas pada malam itu. Tanah yang ditapaki menjadi dataran putih saat kristal-kristal salju menyentuhnya. Dedaunan layu bergemerisik pelan, berusaha tak mengganggu sosok yang tengah memeluk lututnya itu.**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

* * *

Sebut saja dia bodoh atau tolol atau apapun yang kalian mau. Tetapi Park Jimin akan tetap setia pada keputusannya untuk mengikuti kencan buta ini. Ya, kencan buta, pertemuan dimana segala sesuatunya, termasuk para peserta telah ditentukan terlebih dahulu.

Kim Taehyung, sang sahabat seperjuanganlah yang mengajak Jimin untuk mengikutinya. Pada awalnya Jimin tak mau, karena menurutnya kencan buta itu konyol, dan juga bagi Jimin kencan buta hanya diikuti oleh orang-orang tak populer yang putus asa dalam mencari kekasih.

Dan seorang Park Jimin sama sekali tak kesusahan mencari seorang kekasih, dengan berbekal wajah tampannya serta gelar sebagai anak konglomerat, sangat mudah bagi Jimin untuk mencari kekasih, maksudnya memilih kekasih. Disebut memilih karena terlalu banyak gadis yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasih sang bocah pendek kaya itu.

Tetapi lihatlah sekarang, disinilah dia, duduk diapit Kim Taehyung serta Jung Hoseok, sahabatnya yang lain. Taehyung sibuk dengan handphonenya, menghubungi para pasangan mereka. Jimin sendiri hanya duduk menyandar di sofa tersebut, berusaha tak menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut.

Bagaimana jika para gadis yang akan datang ini semuanya memiliki tampang yang buruk? Atau mungkin saja mereka itu agak gila? Atau hyperactive? Oh, Jimin tak bisa membayangkannya. Jimin melirik Hoseok yang sibuk merapikan rambutnya dan memperbaiki letak kerah kemejanya, Jimin tahu Hoseok berbeda dari dirinya, Hoseok belum pernah berpacaran sekali pun.

Tetapi bukan berarti Hoseok itu jelek, kebalikannya namja itu malah sangat tampan, tetapi entah siapa yang mengutuknya sehingga Hoseok selalu diam seribu bahasa bila sudah dihadapkan dengan gadis yang disukainya, yang pada umumnya sang gadis akan pergi, jadi kencan buta ini adalah peluang besar baginya. Sedangkan Jimin, sejak kelas sepuluh ia sudah bergonta-ganti pacar.

" Hei, kalian berdua, Jisoo-ssi bilang ia memakai jaket berwarna aqua marine , jadi perhatikan jika ada yang memakai jaket dengan warna itu" Lamunan Jimin terpecah oleh suara sahabatnya itu. Biru? Manik Jimin segera menjelajahi seluruh caffe itu.

Jimin menyukai warna biru sejak ia masih kecil, saking sukanya ia bahkan mengecat kamarnya dengan warna biru langit, saat masih kecil ia juga mewarnai gambar kostum idolanya yaitu iron man yang seharusnya berwarna merah dengan warna blue navy, membuat superhero yang sebelumnya selalu mengandalkan laser itu menjelma menjadi aqua man.

Jimin juga sempat berkeras untuk memakai lensa kontak berwarna light blue, tetapi oranngtuanya melarang berhubung ia masih dalam tahap menimba ilmu. Dan seorang Park Jimin berencana untuk membuat tatto berwarna biru di punggungnya saat sudah dewasa nanti. Ya Tuhan Park Jimin, sekalian saja kau warnai seluruh tubuhmu dengan warna biru.

" Ah...biru, pasti cantik" Gumam Jimin, memecah lamunannya sendiri tentang warna kesukaannya itu.

Dan ia menangkap warna aqua marine dari seorang sosok berambut panjang di dekatnya. Senyum Jimin merekah sebelum sosok itu berbalik, ya sebelum berbalik. Setelah sosok itu berbalik hany satu kata yang terpikir di benak Jimin _' mampus'._ Jimin hampir terkejang, kawat gigi, kacamata bulat yang tebal dan make up menor yang melapisi wajah itu.

" Taehyung, itu mereka, ya?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada illfeel, Taehyung mengikuti arah jari Jimin, dan tanpa disangka Taehyung memukul puncak kepala Jimin " Hei! Aku tahu aku bodoh dalam sisi akademik, tetapi tolong Park Jimin, dalam memilih pasangan aku ini yang terbaik" Protes Taehyung, dan dalam hati Jimin bersyukur bahwa sosok itu bukanlah pasangan mereka. Bukannya ia ingin merendahkan gadis itu, tetapi ia sungguh tak suka gadis nerd, ia lebih suka seorang bad girl.

" Ah, permisi, Taehyung-ssi?" Sontak Jimin berbalik setelah suara itu menginterupsi lamunannya, Taehyung yang semula duduk tenang kini telah berdiri dan bersalaman dengan seorang pria berkemeja pink di seberang mereka. " Jimin, ini pasangan kencan kita" Jelas Taehyung.

Tunggu sebentar, pria? Pasangan kencan mereka itu pria? Oh ya Tuhan, tolong Jimin. Jimin juga baru sadar bahwa Taehyung tak pernah memberitahu gender orang yang akan mereka kencani, dan lagi sebagai orang awam yang waras Jimin tentu saja mengira bahwa yang akan mereka kencani itu adalah gadis cantik bertubuh ramping, seperti para mantannya, bukan makhluk sejenis mereka yang pada umunya lebih suka saling memukul daripada merias wajah.

Dan kini perkenalan dimulai, dari situ Jimin mengetahui namja yang disalam Taehyung tadi bernama Hong Jisoo, mahasiswa kedokteran di Seoul University. Sementara yang duduk di sampingnya dengan gigi kelinci yang imut bernama Jeon Jungkook, ia lebih muda dua tahun dari Jimin. Dan yang terakhir adalah Min Yoongi, Jimin tak bisa mellihat wajahnya karena namja itu memakai hoodie hitam yang hampir menaungi seluruh wajah dan rambut pirang yang sedikit mencuat.

Jenjang pendidikan, hobi, makanan kesukaan, status keluarga. Hal itulah yang menjadi pokok pembicaraan mereka, Taehyung dan Jungkook tampak cukup cocok, sedangkan Hoseok dan Seokjin tenggelam dalam pembicaraan dewasa mereka, Jimin? Ia hanya duduk diam sembari menyeruput jus jeruknya, hal yang sama berlaku untuk juga untuk Yoongi.

" Ah, jadi bagaimana jika kita melihatnya? Aku akan mentraktirmu spaghetti setelahnya" setelah mengatakan itu Taehyung mencolek bahu Jimin, memberi isyarat agar bergeser " kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin, Taehyung tak menjawab dan langsung melenggang keluar, jangan lupa dengan Jungkook yang kini sudah bergelayut di lengan namja bersurai soft orange itu.

Jimin mengusak pelan surai cokelatnya, bahkan setengah jam saja belum berlalu sejak para namja di depan mereka ini datang, dan kini Taehyung sudah membawa pergi, ah ralat maksudnya kabur, seorang anak SMP labil entah kemana.

Dan Jimin kini merasa risih, merasa seperti obat nyamuk di antara Jung Hoseok dan Hong Jisoo yang asyik bercerita. Ingin rasanya ia mengajak Min Yoongi untuk bercengkerama juga, tetapi namja misterius itu bahkan tak memperhatikannya dan malah sibuk menyeruput milkshake vanilla miliknya.

Untuk saat ini Jimin benar-benar merasa butuh pendamping agar tak sendiri dengan seorang Min Yoongi, tetapi sayangnya seorang Jung Hoseok tak sependapat.

" Jimin-ah, aku ingin mengajak Jisoo makan samgyeopsal dulu, ya! Kau berbincanglah dengan Yoongi-ssi" Jimin terdiam, hatinya menjerit-jeritkan nama Dewi Fortuna yang sedang tak berpihak padanya. Dan dengan perginya HoSeok serta Jisoo, kini tinggal mereka berdua.

Duduk dalam diam, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri masing-masing dengan menyeruput minuman atau sekedar mengambil tissue. Keadaan tetap bertahan seperti itu hingga Min Yoongi membuka percakapan " Permisi Park Jimin-ssi, aku pulang dulu" Yang juga langsung mengakhiri percakapan itu.

" Ba-bagaimana bisa? Min Yoongi-ssi" Belum sempat Jimin mencegatnya, namja pucat itu telah berlari keluar, meninggalkan wadah milkshake vanillanya yang tinggal separuh. Kini tinggal Jimin seorang, duduk di sofa merah itu seorang diri dengan meja penuh dengan cangkir-cangkir kopi kosong milik para teman-pengkhianat-nya.

Dan Jimin juga hampir berjalan keluar saat salah satu waitress memanggilnya. Ternyata ia tak hanya ditinggalkan dengan cangkir kosong, melainkan juga dengan tagihan yang belum dibayar. Ya ampun, seseorang tolong Jimin.

* * *

Salahkan Park Jimin untuk keadaan mengenaskan apartemen mewah itu. Ruangan besar yang didominasi warna putih itu pada mulanya tertata dengan sangat rapi dan juga bersih, dengan karpet berbentuk lingkaran menutupi lantai keramik yang juga berwarna biru.

Tetapi lihatlah sekarang, berbagai macam bungkus snack yang telah kosong tergeletak dengan tak elitnya di atas karpet biru itu, tempat sampah yang semula kosong kini dipenuhi kaleng-kaleng soda yang telah diremas, dan jangan lupakan Park Jimin yang teronggok bagai jerami di atas sofa sambil menonton layar TV yang hanya berwarna hitam, sesekali Jimin tertawa senang. Tak tahu apa yang ia tertawai.

" Jimin-ah, kau tampan sekali" Puji Jimin sembari mengelus pipinya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dampak dari kencan buta itu seburuk ini, ia tak percaya bahwa ia secara tak langung ditolak oleh namja misterius yang bahkan tak ia ketahui wajahnya.

Jimin tertawa sekali lagi sebelum terkaget karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan ia tersenyum miring saat melihat surai orange itu tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, " Hai, brengsek" Sapa Jimin, tangannya mengambil remote TV dan melemparnya ke Taehyung yang dengan gesitnya menunduk.

" Hai juga brengsek, wah...lihat ini, tampaknya Jimin kita sedang frustasi" Seperti alien, nada bicara sahabatnya itu sama sekali tak bisa ditebak, entah bersimpati atau mengejek. " Bajingan kotor, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jungkook?" Sekedar berbasa-basi Jimin bertanya lagi, tak melupakan kalimat kotor yang ikut menyertai.

" Bagus, aku berpacaran dengannya, ia manis sekali" Wah Kim Taehyung, tak sadarkah dirimu bahwa kini sahabat seperjuanganmu itu sudah mengangkat vas bunga hendak melemparmu?. " Dan jelaskan padaku mengapa keadaan putra bungsu Tuan Park yang kaya bisa seperti ini" Tuntut Taehyung meminta penjelasan, agak memekik jijik saat kakinya tanpa sengaja melangkahi pizza basi yang tergeletak di lantai.

Jimin tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum getir memutar balik ingatannya. Sungguh, selama ini ia tak pernah ditolak sebelumnya, dan penolakan halus Min Yoongi beberapa hari lalu harus membuatnya menelan utuh-utuh harga dirinya.

Jimin tak biasa untuk jatuh cinta, ia terbiasa untuk' dijatuh cintai', ini bukan berarti ia jatuh cinta pada sosok Min Yoongi, hanya saja perlakuan Yoongi padanya membuat Jimin tersakiti. Rasa sakit yang akhirnya memupuk ambisi untuk menemukan namja pucat itu dan mempermainkannya.

" Hei, kau melamun?" Jimin dengan tak suka menurunkan kakinya dari sofa saat Taehyung mendaratkan bokongnya disitu, tanpa menjawab Jimin berjalan mengambil jaketnya" Aku mau beli soda, kau tunggu disini" Ucap Jimin sebelum akhirnya memakai sepatu dan membanting pintu apartemennya.

* * *

Tak hanya soda, Jimin juga memborong berbungkus-bungkus snack. Tangannya dengan buas mencampakkan bungkus berwarna-warni itu ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya. Dan ia mungkin terlalu fokus pada belanjaannya hingga tak melihat sosok kecil di hadapannya.

Kata maaf segera terlontar dari kedua belah bibir Jimin saat tanpa sengaja ia menubrukkan tubuhnya pada namja itu, " Ah, tak apa, aku juga salah karena berdiri di tengah lorong begini" Untuk sejenak Jimin terdiam, merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Halus, merdu meski agak sedikit dingin, tak salah lagi itu suara milik-

" Park Jimin-ssi?"

-Min Yoongi.

Yoongi sempat kaget melihat wajah lusuh Jimin yang sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh air selama tiga hari, " Hyungie, hyungie sudah selesai ambil snack?" Dan suara kecil itu segera mengalihkan kedua netranya dari Jimin. Sang adik yang tengah memeluk sekotak besar es krim menatap heran pada Jimin kemudian kembali pada kakak pucatnya.

" Ah, Youngjie. Hyungie sedikit lagi selesai, adik manis hyungie mending lihat-lihat es krim lagi deh" Jimin terperangah, namja yang beberapa hari lalu pergi tanpa memedulikannya kini tampak seperti malaikat. Senyumannya, wajahnya, semua yang tak bisa Jimin lihat beberapa hari lalu kini terekspos begitu saja.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jimin untuk melupakan dendamnya pada Yoongi, untuk menghapus niatannya untuk mempermainkan Yoongi. Karena sang namja pucat itu baru saja membuat seorang Park Jimin jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

Pertemuan kedua terjadi dengan sangat cepat, dan pertemuan kedua ini telah direncanakan. Semudah membalik telapak tangan, seorang Park Jimin membuat Min Yoongi yang pada awalnya bersikap dingin kini tanpa malu-malu menunjukkan sifat manjanya di pertemuan kedua itu.

Bergelayut di lengan kokoh Jimin, menyeka bibir namja kaya itu dari noda es krim, mencebik kesal saat diabaikan, Yoongi membuat Jimin terkekeh dengan segala kelakuannya itu. " Jiminie, Yoongi mau pancake!" Seru namja pucat itu sembari menarik lengan Jimin, menunjuk caffe pancake yang terletak di sudut taman tersebut.

Sejenak Jimin merasa ragu, bukan karena ia tak punya uang, uang itu urusan gampang bagi Jimin. Tetapi seingatnya Yoongi baru saja memakan pasta tuna dan tiga scoop ice cream vanilla, ia takut Yoongi akan muntah nanti.

" Jiminie ayo! Aku lapar!" Tetapi siapa sih yang tidak luluh saat dihadapkan dengan malaikat pucat semanis gula seperti Yoongi ?. Jimin akhirnya menuruti permintaan Yoongi, memesan seporsi pasta tuna juga segelas jus jeruk untuk namja kelaparan di hadapannya.

Setelah memuaskan nafsu makan seorang Min Yoongi Jiminpun mengantar namja yang lebih tua itu pulang. Rumah Yoongi memang tak semewah apartemen Jimin, tetapi taman rumahnya tampak indah. Dan mereka berpisah hanya dengan ucapan selamat malam.

* * *

" Hei, ssssttt...Park Jimin! Jimin! Hei! Hei!" Diabaikan, sekali lagi diabaikan, Kim Taehyung tak tahu sudah berapa kali ia memanggil sahabatnya itu dengan cara yang sama. Sejak tugas kelompok mereka telah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu Jimin langsung saja berkutat dengan ponselnya, mengabaikan panggilan dan desisan Taehyung. Dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk melepaskan sneaker miliknya, lalu-

" Awwww! Kim Taehyung kau kenapa sih? – melemparnya ke Jung Hoseok. Kaitannya apa coba dengan Park Jimin? " Hoseokie, Jimin gila! Dia tertawa terus sambil lihat ponselnya!" Kata Taehyung, Hoseok dengan cepat menoleh ke Jimin. Taehyung benar, Jimin sudah gila.

Lihat saja senyum lima jari itu, lihat saja jari-jemarinya yang terus menari di atas keyboard ponselnya, lihat saja kilatan mencurigakan di matanya. " Wah, ini kasus serius, bisa gawat" Ucap Hoseok, prihatin.

" Hei, guys. Aku pulang dulu, bye!" Tanpa membiarkan Hoseok atua Taehyung membalas, namja bermarga Park itu melenggang keluar dari caffe starbucks dimana mereka mengerjakan tugas. Taehyung masih sempat melihat sekilas Jimin berlari berbelok di persimpangan, setelah itu Taehyung tak bisa melihat sosok Jimin lagi, dan Taehyung hanya berasumsi bahwa sahabatnya itu mungkin akan langsung pulang.

Yang Taehyung tak tahu adalah, setelah berbelok Jimin terus berlari, terus berlari hingga berhenti di sebuah caffe. Dengan plang besar ' starbucks' . Dan yang Taehyung tak ketahui juga adalah seorang Min Yoongi telah mengajak Jimin untuk berkencan.

* * *

" Hyungie, aaaa" Garpu itu terancung di udara dalam perjalaan menuju mulut Yoongi. Suasana caffe itu cukup tenang dan lengang, membuat Jimin dan Yoongi bisa menikmati waktu mereka, hanya berdua, yah meskipun masih ada waitress dan cashier caffe.

" Yoongi-hyung suka cheesecake, ya? Lahap banget makannya" Ucap Jimin sembari menyingkirkan piring kosong di depan mereka. Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, sibuk dengan milkshake vanilla kesukaannya.

" Wah, Hyung lucu banget. Masih ingat pas kita kencan buta disini? Pas Hyung pakai hoodie hitam itu? Pas hyung tinggalin aku?" Tanya Jimin, dengan maksud licik membuat pipi putih Yoongi merona.

" Ah, maaf. Saat itu sebenarnya aku hanya berniat untuk membeli milkshake disini, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Jisso-hyung dan sepupuku, Jungkook. Mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengikuti kencan buta dan kekurangan orang, mereka menjanjikanku milkshake vanilla jika aku ikut" Jelas Yoongi, masih sibuk dengan milkshakenya yang hampir habis.

Namja pucat itu tak menatap Jimin, bahkan tak ada rona merah yang Jimin harapkan. Tetapi, alih-alih kecewa Jimin malah membawa kedua telapaknya untuk menarik garis lurus di pipi mulus Yoongi. Mengusap ujung bibir plump itu sembari menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

" Hyung tahu tidak?" Tanya Jimin, mentap lekat iris hazel d hadapannya. Yoongi membulatkan matanya bingung, menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Jimin.

" Hyungie itu cinta pertamaku"

" Aku sayang banget sama hyungie"

" Padahal baru beberapa kali ketemu"

" Hyungie pakai sihir apa, sih? Sampai aku bisa tergila-gila sama hyungie?"

" Hyungie juga cinta sama aku, kan?"

" Jawab aku, Yoongi-hyung"

* * *

Musim semi yang hangat itu telah berganti menjadi musim gugur yang dingin sejak pengakuan cinta Jimin secara blak-blakan. Bunga sakura yang bermekaran juga telah berganti dengan dedaunan yang mulai gugur. Menurut Yoongi dedaunan kekuningan itu sangat indah, seringkali ia duduk di bangku taman selama berjam-jam untuk melihat dedaunan itu berguguran lalu tertiup angin begitu saja.

Dan terkadang ia mengajak Jimin untuk pergi bersamanya ke taman, menikmati langit yang mulai menjingga. Menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, menyalurkan rasa hangat melalui sentuhan telapak tangan mereka.

" Hyungie, udah mau malam. Aku antar pulang ya" Ucap Jimin saat matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya dan meninggalkan langit yang mulai menggelap. Tangannya sibuk menyampirkan jaket denimnya ke atas bahu sempit Yoongi. Jarak taman itu ke rumah Yoongi tak terlalu jauh, hanya memakan waktu sekitar lima menit dengan mobil.

Yoongi sudah membuka pagar dan bersiap melangkah masuk saat Jimin dengan cepat menarik lengan Yoongi, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang namja pucat itu. Tersenyum manis kala pipi pucat Yoongi merona.

" Hyungie saranghae"

" Jiminie nado saranghae"

Dan dalam hitungan detik Jimin menarik Yoongi makin dalam ke dalam pelukannya, menempelkan dahi mereka, merendahkan wajahnya, sedikit lagi untuk menyentuh bibir manis Yoongi. Hanya tinggal menunggu timing yang pas.

Dan mengecewakan, timingnya telah cukup sesuai saat tiba-tiba Yoongi mendorong dada Jimin, menatap sayu sosok itu dengan rasa bersalah.

" Maaf" Gumamnya sebelum berlari, masuk ke rumahnya.

* * *

Jimin segera melupakan kejadian dimana ia-hampir-mencium-Yoongi itu, ia pikir wajar saja jika Yoongi menolaknya, mungkin ia belum siap, yah, kalau kalian mau tahu Jimin itu selalu berpikiran positif. Pikirnya palingan Yoongi akan menerimanya kali lain.

Tapi Jimin harus menelan utuh-utuh pemikirannya itu, untuk kedua kalinya Yoongi menolaknya. Meskipun terasa sakit Jimin masih bisa tersenyum, tetap berlagak keren saat Yoongi bermanja-manja dengannya. Jimin pikir semua orang pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk yang namanya ciuman, bukan? Lagipula ia mencintai Yoongi bukan hanya untuk menciumnya.

Ia tak menyatakan cintanya dan menjadikan Yoongi sebagai the one and only hanya untuk melakukan ciuman atau skinship. Ia betul-betul mencintai namja pirang pucat itu.

Dan lagi hubungan mereka tak akan berakhir hanya karena Yoongi terus menolaknya seperti itu, mereka saling mencintai, bukan?

Dan Jimin yakin, Yoongi pasti akan menerimanya.

* * *

Tiga kali, empat kali, lima kali, hingga Jimin tak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali Yoongi mendorongnya saat bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter lagi.

Prinsip ' mencintai bukan untuk berciuman dan melakukan skinship' lama-kelamaan mulai pudar dari benak Jimin. Dan prinsip itu telah pudar seutuhnya saat pertengahan natal, di malam salju putih turun.

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi berada di luar kamarnya saat malam natal berlangsung, biasanya ia akan meringkuk malas di dalam selimut saat orang lain sibuk merayakan malam istimewa itu dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Tetapi kini sudah beda ceritanya, Yoongi merelakan selimut putih hangatnya hanya untuk bertemu Park Jimin, namja tampan yang sangat ia cintai.

Sesekali Yoongi melompat-lompat kecil untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, ia menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok bersurai dark brown itu sembari memperbaiki letak syal putihnya. Dan Yoongi hampir memekik kesenangan saat melihat mobil Jimin menikung di pertigaan jalan.

Seperti biasa, Jimin selalu tampak tampan. Kali ini ia memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan yang digulung hingga siku, ripped jeans yang biasa ia pakai kini digantikan oleh denim jeans yang tampak sempurna di kakinya.

" Ya ampun, syalnya harus dipakai yang benar, nanti kalau Jiminie kesayanganku sakit, gimana?" Ucap Yoongi, mempoutkan bibir plumpnya sembari merapikan syal hitam yang tersampir asal di leher Jimin. Seksi. Tetapi Yoongi tak ingin membiarkan leher Jimin terekspos dan terkena angin dingin yang bisa membuat Jimin sakit.

" Aduh, hyungieku ini manis sekali. Jadi kita pergi sekarang?" Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan tersenyum manis sebagai bonusnya, membuat Jimin merasa gemas. Mereka segera pergi setelah Yoongi memakai seatbelt nya.

Mereka tertawa atas candaan yang Jimin lontarkan saat mobil Jimin membelah jalan Seoul malam itu. Memacu mobil itu hingga Yoongi harus memarahi Jimin saat melihat angka di speedometer.

Yoongi agak terheran saat Jimin melambatkan mobilnya dan berhenti di depan restoran Italia yang akhir-akhir ini sedang terkenal. " Mengapa kita berhenti disini? Katanya mau makan malam.." Ucap Yoongi sedikit merajuk.

"Makannya disini hyungie manis, ayo turun" Yoongi tetap diam di tempat duduknya, menolak uluran tangan Jimin. Ia tak ingin makan disini! Hell no! Makanan di tempat ini sangat mahal asalkan kalian tahu.

"Tidak mau, ayo ke caffee saja. Tempat ini terlalu mewah" Tolak Yoongi, menepuk kursi pengemudi agar Jimin kembali duduk.

"Hyungie, sayang"

"Tidak mau!"

"Hyung-"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Ok, Jimin menyerah, gagal sudah segala macam rencana yang sudah ia susun khusus untuk malam ini. Ia kembali duduk di kursi pengemudi, menatap Yoongi yang masih memasang wajah cemberutnya, memaksa tangan Jimim untuk mengusak mahkota pirang milik Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyungie" Ucapnya pelan, berharap agar keputusan selanjutnya yang telah ia ambil takkan membuatnya menyesal.

* * *

"Hyungie, makannya pelan-pelan. Ya ampun, hyung sudah berapa lama tidak makan cheesecake, sih?" Ujar Jimin berusaha menahan tawanya saat Yoongi dengan rakus melahap dua piring cheesecake di hadapannya. Menusuk kue malang itu dengan garpunya, memasukannya ke dalam mulut kemudian mengunyahnya tanpa ampun.

"Jiminie mau? Buka mulut ayo!" Meski sudah kenyang memakan sandwich tuna, Jimin tetap membuka lebar mulutnya dan tersenyum untuk berterimakasih pada Yoongi, membuat namja pucat itu balas tersenyum.

Setidaknya Jimin telah melihat Yoongi tersenyum lagi hari ini, senyum yang ia harap bisa terus terpatri kini dan seterusnya.

* * *

Mobil volkwagen itu kini sudah terparkir di ujung sebuah taman. Jika berjalan memasuki taman itu kalian bisa melihat Yoongi dan Jimin, duduk berdua di bawah pohon yang dedaunannya telah menjelma menjadi benda putih yang membeku dan membentuk corong tajam di tiap ranting.

"Jiminie, kamu suka bulan atau tidak?" Tanya Yoongi memecah kesunyian. Jimin berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab "Sedikit, setidaknya aku menganggap mereka indah" Jawabnya. "Aku suka sekali dengan bulan, mereka bersinar dengan terang sekali, meski untuk bersinar terang seperti itu mereka butuh bantuan matahari" Ucap Yoongi untuk membalas jawababn Jimin.

"Ya, mereka bersinar dengan indah sekali. Seperti dirimu yang bersinar di mataku" Lagi, Yoongi tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang membuat Jimin sedih.

Tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, Jimin sudah tak sanggup. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia membawa Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, mengabaikan pekikan kaget dari namja itu. Merendahkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyungie" Jimin makin menundukkan kepalanya, menyejajarkan bibirnya dengan milik Yoongi. Dan lagi-lagi ia merasakan dorongan itu, dorongan yang selalu ditumpukan pada dadanya. Ia sudah lelah, hanya satu ciuman saja, apakah perlu selama itu bagi Yoongi untuk menerimanya? Tak tahukah Yoongi bahwa diam-diam Jimin merasa kecewa?.

"Cukup, hyung! Kau tak bisa begini terus!"

Sebut saja Jimin kasar saat ia menghentak tangan Yoongi agar tak mendorongnya, katakan saja bahwa ia egois saat menyatukan bibirnya dengan belah mungil Yoongi yang kini telah bergetar, dan panggil dia lelaki brengsek karena telah membuat Yoongi terisak dalam ciuman pertama mereka.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, Jimin segera memutus tautan bibir mereka saat ia merasakan cairan hangat di pipi Yoongi. Tetapi Jimin sama sekali tak menenangkan atau menghapus air mata Yoongi, segalanya telah berakhir.

"Hyungie" Panggil Jimin pelan. Yoongi mendongak, menghapus airmatanya sendiri dan berusaha menatap netra cokelat di hadapannya itu.

Tetapi kalimat yang Jimin lontarkan selanjutnya membuatnya tak lagi sanggup menatap Jimin.

"Mari hentikan ini. Jangan pernah menjumpaiku lagi"

Yoongi terpaku di tempat, mata sipitnya kini membulat sempurna. Apakah ia salah dengar? Apakah telinganya sedang menipu dirinya? Apakah Jimin baru saja mengatakan bahwa mereka putus?.

"Aku muak, hyung. Aku bosan akan hubungan ini"

Dan dalam hati Yoongi tertawa. Putus? Bahkan selama ini mereka tak pernah menjalin hubungan khusus, jadi untuk apa ia kaget seperti ini? Masuk akal saja jika Jimin bosan pada orang biasa seperti dirinya ini.

"Jangan hubungi aku lagi. Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, hyung" Dan Jimin pergi.

Yoongi mulai menyesali keputusannya menolak ajakan Jimin untuk makan malam di restoran mewah tadi. Jika saja ia menerimanya mungkin sekarang keadaannya lebih baik. Meski dicampakkan, setidaknya ia masih berada di tempat yang nyaman dengan suasana menyenangkan, bukannya seperti sekarang ini.

Kedua kaki Yoongi merasa lemas, tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit itu, dan tanpa belas kasihan kedua kaki ramping itu membiarkan pemiliknya terjatuh ke tanah. Menangis sejadi-jadinya disana, menumpahkan air matanya dan memukul-mukul tanah yang bahkan tak tahu apa kesalahannya pada namja pirang itu.

Dedaunan bergemerisik pelan menandakan angin malam yang mulai bertiup, angin malam yang sama yang hampir membekukan Yoongi saat menunggu Jimin tadi. Salju putih mulai turun, menyentuh bumi dengan ujung-ujung kristalnya yang mencair setelah menyentuh tanah. Yoongi harap perasaannya pada Jimin juga bisa seperti salju itu, mencair dan menghilang begitu saja.

Perlahan Yoongi beringsut mendekati pohon di dekatnya, memeluk kedua kakinya untuk mengusir dingin. Kata-kata Jimin terbersit kembali di benaknya. 'Mereka bersinar dengan indah sekali. Seperti dirimu yang bersinar di mataku' Omong kosong. Bulan membutuhkan matahari untuk bersinar, dan bagaimana Yoongi bisa bersinar jika matahari dalam hidupnya telah meninggalkannya? Ya, Jimin telah meninggalkannya.

Ah, sialan! Untuk malam ini Yoongi menyesal telah meninggalkan selimut hangatnya hanya untuk menerima kepedihan ini.

 **END**

* * *

A/N

Halo~ saya harap chingudeul bisa menikmati ff saya, saya masih newbie disini, jadi mohon maaf jika apa saya yang buat kurang menarik. Untuk silent reader saya masih tolerir, karena saya juga mantan silent reader.

Last, read and review juseyo~~~


End file.
